Pokemon: Dawn And Dusk
by DazzlingFanfiction.Bomb
Summary: Sometimes the world isn't so perfect. As a teen with terminal cancer struggles through life, the only thing keeping his sanity is his imagination of a fantasy world. A world of Pokemon and three young heroes that will come to rise. Rated T for minimal swearing, dark themes, and romance.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Hello, Fanfiction! I'm DazzleBomb. This is my first fanfic ever, and I hope you guys will like it! I'm sorry to those of you who don't like stories with OCs, but even if you don't like them, at least give this story a chance! R&R!**

* * *

**Prologue:**

Joseph Martin Suites wasn't a happy kid. In fact, he was deeply depressed. At the age of 16, he hated his life. He hated himself. He hated everything to the point to where it wasn't healthy. He saw himself as a bad person, with negative personal traits. People at school called him flighty and simple-minded, shy and too reserved, and was he always accused of being a smart aleck. But one day at school, at his lonely lunch table, he said to himself, "I don't want to live anymore." He started weeping and crossed the cafeteria to the exit, and turned down the hall. He was on his way to the counselors office when-

"JOSEPH SUITES, COME TO THE FRONT OFFICE, JOSEPH SUITES." Startled, since he'd never gone to the 'front office' before, he trudged across the old, scratched, square tile to the front of the school building, entering through the large mahogany doors.

"You, wanted to see me?" He asked anxiously.

"Your father is here to get you." the woman at the desk replied. He visibly flinched from shock. What startled Joseph even more than being called to the office, was the fact that his missing-in-action dad had flown all the way from California to New York to pick him up. He walked out to his father's Lexus and opened the passenger door to see his divorced parents sitting in the front seats. If that wasn't weird enough, they were crying together.

"Oh Joseph!" his mother sobbed.

"Get in the back son. We just wanted you to know that we loved you." his dad said for both parents, his mother being unable to talk.

"What's all this about?" he asked.

"Joe, baby..." His mother said between sobs, "Re-remember when we... went to the doctor's... for your checkup? Well honey..." She started weeping uncontrollably. His father took over.

"You have terminal cancer..." Mr. Suites gulped, "Do you know what that means?" Joseph shook his head in confusion. Cancer? People can fight cancer, doctors can find cures. He knew that.

"Joseph!" his mother wailed.

"Joe, having terminal cancer means...you wont survive."

ooo

Joseph requested to be alone in his hospital room, and for many days, he laid in a drugged sleep. Being too sick to go to school, Joseph often dreamt up magical characters with lives better than his. He stumbled upon three characters he created, Louis, a young boy with ambitions higher than the stars; Oliver, whose kindness shined more than a polished diamond; and finally, Aimee, whose skills of friendship and trust were more powerful than anything. These characters represented what he wasn't, and he dreamed about them constantly. These characters told their own tale, created their own paths, marking the chapters. This was their story.


	2. Louis' Beginning

**A/N: Hey guys! It's chapter 1! Before we get to it, I just wanted to give a shoutout to PrincessKatniss02 for following and reviewing this story!**

******In this chapter, our first main character is introduced, but that's all I can tell you; Read the story to find out what else goes down!**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

Lewis Lawrence, (He preferred to be called Louis) was a pretty good kid. He was ambitious and confident about everything he did, but living in the small town of Lilo, he was often bored. Not many kids in his town were his age, and he had no family around other than his parents. Louis sought out adventure. He was unable to bear the thought that his life would be a continuous bore. Luckily, he lived in a life with Pokémon, magical creatures that lived alongside humans as companions in his world. Sadly, the boy had never come into contact with the animals. Just as he was sure that his life would never change, one fateful day, it did.

ooo

Louis rose up out of his bed. Turning his head to look at his alarm clock. It read 11:29 AM.

"Oh man!" Louis exclaimed, "I'm late!" He knew he shouldn't have stayed up watching "Pokémon TV!". He heard Professor Maple was going to stop by Jendo Town, the next town over that could be reached in a walking distance, and let a select number of young trainers a partner Pokémon to take with them at eleven-thirty. As the clock ticked almost demeaningly, he started to panic. Quickly, he brushed his teeth and changed his clothes. He raced downstairs and into the kitchen, startling his mother who was enjoying a breakfast meal.

"What's the hurry, Lewis?" Kara, his mother asked.

"I've got to get to Jendo Town! You know that, Professor Maple's gonna be there and I'm going to get a Pokémon!" Louis threw open the pantries, grabbing a PokéYum toaster pastry and shoving it in his mouth. She chuckled slightly, "Honey, I set your clock two hours fast so that you'd make it to Jendo by 10:30. He stared at her with a blank face, his cheeks full.

"Weally?" he mumbled. He swallowed, "Well, I guess that's a good thing." He sat down next to his mom and ate the rest of his PokéTart at a normal pace. After about thirty minutes he said his goodbyes and stood in front of his mother at their porch.

"Wait, Lewis, I want you to take this," he looked to see his mother holding the latest version of phones from PokéTech called the 'Xtranceiver', "This way, you can call me whenever you want and I can call you to figure out what you're up to!" Louis smiled, taking the gift from his mother.

"Thanks mom! I'll call you as soon as I get my first Pokémon!" Kara nodded. As Louis walked down the steps, he waved to his mother. And with that, he started the first steps onto his newfound journey.

ooo

So Louis left his childhood home for Jendo Town. As he walked the pathway to Jendo, he made sure to stay out of the wild grass since he had no Pokémon. Well, at least not yet, he thought with a smile. He saw two people up ahead, an odd man in some sort of uniform and a small boy. But something was strange. They were arguing. Or playing a tug-of-war game of some sort. When Louis looked closer, he saw they weren't playing at all! The man was stealing the boy's Pokémon! He had to help him! But he had no Pokémon! Defeated, Louis ran past the scene, the sounds of the little boy's cries as the man ran away echoing in his mind. It hurt him, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. Until he reached Jendo Town did he stop thinking about the little boy, and start thinking about his future with Pokémon.

* * *

**You know, reviews bring me the joy of knowing that someone out there enjoys my story :) So review!**


	3. I Choose You

**A/N: Hey guys, it's DazzleBomb back with another chapter! I'm going to wait until I get two more reviews to upload the next one, though. **

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

Louis sprinted through the town searching for the Professor's booth. He looked at the flyer his mom had given him. It read, "Get a Pokémon from any region! Professor Maple's special giveaway to beginning trainers! May 1st 11:30 at the Jendo Town Central Square!"

"Hmm... Central Square..." He paced himself through the small streets. He wanted to get his Pokémon and go back to help the little kid. He felt bad for him. He couldn't imagine losing someone he cared for. Louis sighed. It was too late, anyways. That man was up and gone. He was approaching Central Street when he saw a boy, probably about two or three years older than Louis, who was ten, perched on a curb, reading what looked like a manga novel. His long, blue-brown bangs were constantly falling over his clear, blue eyes, only to be pushed back up again. He patted his own dirty-blonde hair self-conciously. _That's weird. Doesn't that kid know there are free Pokémon being given away today?_ Louis just shrugged and kept walking. That was none of his business, but he still wanted to know.

"Professor Maple!" Louis saw a crowd of adults that looked like reporters run straight past him. He looked in their direction and realized could see the booth, and the professor just up ahead! He started running in a hurry, after all, there were only eighteen Pokémon to choose from and many more kids attending the seminar. From the looks of it, he was the first one there, but on the other side of the street, he noticed another boy about his age with sharp glasses approaching the stand. He wanted to be the first one there, so naturally, he sped up. But, as if on cue, the other boy broke out into a jog. Louis was determined to get there first. They were almost there, and he Louis was pulling ahead. Thirty feet, fifteen feet, ten feet, five, and...he was there, and just before the other guy!

"Why hello, Lewis! I was expecting you!" The woman in a lab coat smiled at Louis. Louis stood in front of the booth, eager to hear what she had to say next. Maple was a small woman, probably about 5'3'', just like his mother. She had beautiful brown hair with a PokeBall barrette in it. She looked to be about thirty-five, but Louis didn't think to ask. "I'm Marie Maple! But many call me the Pokémon Professor. I study Pokémon types and how Pokémon were created here in the Zygris region." Out of the corner of his eye, Louis saw the other kid arrive at the booth.

"Professor Maple?" He interrupted with a nasally voice. "My name is Roe! And I've heard so much about-"

"Excuse me, Roe? I hope you don't mind I was talking to Louis. But don't worry, I'll get to you!" The lady gave the boy named Roe a tight smile and turned back to look at Louis. "Well, Louis, enough chat. Now, you can pick one of these Pokémon to travel with." She opened a large case of Poke Balls and stepped back, "I know you'll make a good choice." Louis was nervous, it had all come down to this, but he dismissed his nerves and smiled, pointing to the pokeball in the middle.

"I've made my decision Professor! I choose that one."

* * *

**Did you like it? Your opinion matters to me, so review! Follow me or my story while you're at it too!**


	4. A Rival's Arrival

**Chapter 3**

"I choose Cyndaquil!" Louis grabbed the Poke Ball from the large case.

"Is it my turn yet?" Roe sighed impatiently from behind Louis. Maple raised her hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. "Yes. Roe, you may choose." Roe stuck his hand into the box and pulled out a random ball, much to

"Wait! You're just gonna pick a random one!" Louis yelled, "That's not right!" the boy flailed his arms animatedly, trying to get his point across. Using two fingers, Roe pushed up his glasses.

"Humph! Like you'd know what's right! If you think you're so much better than me, why don't we battle!"

"If you say so!"

OOO

Aimee Granes was sitting on a bench beside her beloved Arcanine. She stroked her beloved pokemon's fur, and turned to the plain below her when she heard shouting. She witnessed two kids fighting about Pokémon at a booth in the distance.

"C'mon Canie! Let's see this thing go down!" She hopped atop her partner and rode to the site. Since she turned twelve only a few months ago, she felt it was her place as a gym-leader-in-training to observe as many pokemon battles as she could, helping both trainers and learning a bit herself. Just as Louis was about to throw out his Poke Ball, the girl with long black hair, mocha skin, and fiery eyes riding an Arcanine arrived at their location.

"I'm here to watch!" She exclaimed, "Go ahead, continue!" Louis found this a bit weird, but he looked over it.

"Go, Cyndaquil!" He shouted. He threw the Poke Ball, and it released a small pokemon with a yellow belly, flames ablaze on its back. "Let's see you beat that with your mystery Pokém-"

"Y'know, I used to have a Cyndaquil!" the girl interrupted him. "Go! Typhloshion!" She sent out another one of her Pokemon, this one possibly three times as big as his own. Louis's mouth was held agape as he stared at the creature. It smiled and crossed its arms, just as its trainer did, "I can tell you like what you see." she commented boastfully.

"Hey! Get lost, we're having a battle!" Roe yelled.

"Well, excuse you? What an rude little kid! You're talking to a Gym leader in training!" The girl said. Roe ignored her and threw his Poke Ball in front of him. A Turtwig came out of its ball. _Yes! I have a type advantage! Fire beats Grass right!?_ Louis thought.

"Cool! A Turtwig!" Roe exclaimed. Aimee watched the Turtwig boy closely. "Turtwig! Use Withdraw!" The Turtwig focused it's power, and a blue dome formed around it, clasping closed. The Cyndaquil boy looked confused, almost as if he didn't know what the simple move "Withdraw" was.

"If you won't move again, then I will! Turtwig! Withdraw!" The blue dome snapped closed again, this time looking thicker than it did before. Louis was shocked, he'd just noticed how "in the dark" he was this whole time; he needed to wake up and attack. Cyndaquil was looking ahead, awaiting a command. Louis shook himself out of his daydreaming.

"Cyndaquil! Use Tackle!" Cyndaquil rammed itself into Turtwig, but it did almost nothing. Louis frowned. Aimee looked down at the frustrated boy.

"You must not know, kid," he looked at her,"Withdraw boosts the users defense, so your Tackle won't do much." He looked down, then back at her. Louis looked to the Turtwig in astonishment. His tackles weren't doing much damage, just as the girl had said. Louis had underestimated his opponent, and now he knew he had to think fast, or he could end up losing his first battle. And there was no way he was going to let that happen.

* * *

**A/N: Kinda short, I know, all of my chaps have been so far, but I promise the next one will make up for it! Don't forget to follow Pokemon: Dusk and Dawn to make sure you don't miss out on new updates!**


End file.
